Distracted From Telling
by adoslik
Summary: Rachel and Santana want to tell everyone about their relationship. Sequel to 'Distracted From My feelings'. Warning: femslash


**Summary:** Rachel and Santana want to tell everyone about their relationship. Sequel to 'Distracted From My feelings'. Warning: femslash

**Warning:** Language, F/F sex

**Disclaimer:** Glee and all its character are respected owners of its creators. Not by me.

During the next week after Santana asked Rachel to be her girlfriend, they decided to tell their parents first. So that same day they both walked down stairs and made their breakfast and waited for Rachel's parents to come home to tell them the news together. Rachel's dads' both being doctors working in the ER, they occasionally took the night shift.

So at 8am, her dads' weren't going to be home for at least another hour. Rachel took full advantage of this situation and grabbed Santana's hand after they finished with their breakfast and escorted her to sit on top of the beach. Santana knew what Rachel had in mind and spread her legs and pulled the shorter girl into her, her hands wrapped around her neck and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend.

The kiss started slow, Santana wanted to savour the moment but it was quickly turned aggressive and hungry by the shorter brunette. Rachel bit Santana's bottom lip then slipped her tongue into her mouth when it was responded by a moan. The kiss got deeper as Rachel pulled at her hips to pull her closer. Already feeling the heat coming from the sitting girl she parted from her lips to kiss down her neck and down her collarbone.

With them both wearing a tank top and short shorts, Rachel thought it was too much clothing for her taste, so stopped her kissing so she pulled Santana's top off. She continued kissing down as she grabbed both breasts squeezing them hard then pulling a hard nipple into her mouth.

While Rachel was sucking, licking and biting Santana's nipple in her mouth, she ran one hand down along the tone stomach of the Latina and slipped her hand into her shorts. Not at all surprised that she wasn't wearing any panties, she brushed her finger tips against her clit, causing the taller brunette to moan and buck her hips a little. Rachel enjoyed making her so wet, and she was definitely wet down there. She explored the Latina's folds with her experienced fingers making the girl squirm with her touch.

"Please Rachel. Fuck me." Santana groaned out, desperate for her touch.

Rachel pulled back from her breasts and looked into her eyes and she pushed her fingers inside her. Santana rolled her eyes into the back of her head "Oh god. Fuck me." She cried out. So Rachel did just that. She pumped her fingers in and out hard and fast, just like she knows how she likes it. It wasn't too long before Santana begun bucking her hips wildly, grunting out her moans and she raked her nails into Rachel's shoulder blades. Soon after that, Rachel pressed her thumb up against her clit as she bit down onto the Latina's breast, causing her to scream out her name as she came undone.

Just after she came done from her high, the girls heard the front door open with Rachel's dads yelling. "Rachel, we're home."

"Oh shit." Rachel scrambled around to grab the tank top that she took off her girlfriend and flew it across the room. Santana jumped off the bench, just barely catching her breath, and still held on the bench because her legs felt weak. When the tank top was thrown in her face, she quickly put in on to see Rachel leaving the kitchen.

"Hey dad, daddy. Had a good night at work?"

"The usual, sweetie." Santana heard one of the men say.

"Dad, daddy. I have something to tell you. I'm dating someone. A girl. She's in the kitchen, please don't freak out. Despite our past, I love her and she loves me. So could you give her a chance."

The conversation got quiet and after a few moments of silence, Santana wish she was in the room so she could see their expressions. Rachel came into the kitchen with her dads, the short bald man with glasses seemed to have a big smile on his face. _Okay, so I think he's happy about this_ Santana thought to herself. The other man on the other hand, taller and black, seemed to give her a quizzical expression.

"Well, I guess this explains that car down the street all the time." The bald man said.

_Oh god, he knows I come here all the time. I'm so dead._

"We're not naive, we know our little girl is growing up. Just don't hurt each other and if you keep our little girl happy, then I'm happy." The bald man continued, as the taller man groaned under his breath.

"She does make me happy." Rachel replied moving to wrap her arms around the Latina's waist and kissing her on the cheek.

Santana held out her hand to greet them, since she hasn't actually met them before. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Berry. Mr. Berry."

"Please, call me David. This is Jason." Gesturing to his husband.

"But you can call me Mr. Berry." He said shaking her hand.

_Okay, I think he is a little upset that his daughter isn't so innocent anymore._

"Well, we better get going, we got things to do today. See you tonight. Love you." Rachel gave each of her dads' a kiss on the cheek and grabbed the Latina's hand and dragged her upstairs to get changed.

Soon after they left, they went to Santana's place to tell her family. Her parents weren't all that surprised, apparently they can be quite loud when they think no one is home. They were just wondering who the other girl was. Santana's mother even hugged Rachel and said that as long as they keep it down and came down to have breakfast with them in the morning, all was good.

"You will stay for lunch. I insist. The least you can do for going behind my back with my daughter for four months." The older Latina demanded.

"My family has no delusions that I'm a virgin. You know how I use to be. I never said no." Santana said as they sat down at the table getting ready to eat lunch. Rachel glared at her with jealousy.

"Don't worry. I only never say no to you now." Said responded with a wink.

Rachel leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Oh, so you wouldn't say no, if I were to say, I want to play with you while we eat lunch?"

Santana's eyes widen and a blush sneaked its way to her face, feeling flustered and turned on. She rarely blushed, but to have her girlfriend suggest such a thing right in front of her family. This girl was trouble, and she secretly liked it.

Rachel placed her hand on the young Latina's thigh and slowly brought it up. Thankful that Santana decided to wear a short black skirt she brushed her finger tips to feel the wetness that now pooled inside her panties.

She grazed her slender fingers up and down the slit over her panties a few times. Santana held her breath as Rachel rubbed her clit in circles and began to squirm in her seat. The risk of getting caught by her family is turning her on even more; she gripped her fork tightly in her grasp as she suppressed her moans.

Not long after with Rachel rubbing her most precious area, Santana began to feel extremely close. They only thing she knew that would stop her from revealing what is transpiring underneath the table was to take a long drink of her juice to keep her from screaming out in ecstasy. Trying to do just that at the moment proved difficult, as Santana somewhat chocked on the contents. Rachel smiled, knowing exactly what she had just done to the Latina.

"Excuse me while I go to the bathroom." She scowled at the singer, "Why don't you get to know Rachel some more while I'm gone." Indicating for her to not follow while she goes to clean herself off.

Rachel sat with Santana holding her hand inside the changing room of a dance studio where Brittany was having her private practice session. Santana knew she did this once a week and today on Monday morning would be no different.

Rachel could sense that Santana was a bit nervous and squeezed her hand tighter in between both of her hands.

"I've never lied to her before, and that's exactly what I've been doing for the last four months." Santana stated. "She'll be mad that I didn't tell her from the beginning."

"Nonsense. She'll understand that before we weren't anything serious. You told me she hasn't exactly been celibate during that time, just because you didn't exactly reveal who you were having a good time with doesn't mean she'll be mad at you for it." Rachel then leaned in to whisper in her ear. "And we have been having a really good time." She sucked on her earlobe as she said that in a seductive tone.

Santana turned to the singer who had a smirk across her lips. "You're such a horndog."

"You love it."

"Hell yea I do. It's what made me fall for you in the first place."

Rachel pulled back and looked at her with a slight annoyance. "So the only reason you love me is because I put out?"

"Yes."

She scoffed at that and began to get up and leave her only to be grabbed by the wrist and waist and pulled back down to sit on the Latina's lap.

"I'm kidding. Although, it is the reason why I kept coming back to you in the first place, you know I love you for more than that. Now come here." She grabbed the back of the brunette's head and pulled her down to a soft kiss. At first Rachel resisted, but after a few moments she was lost in those sweet lips of hers and shifted her position to straddle her.

Their kiss deepened as Santana slipped her tongue in the singer's mouth, massaging it with her own. Santana brushed her finger tips across Rachel's skin underneath her shirt and slowly ran them upwards to cup her breasts, eliciting a moan for the singer.

"Brittany will be out any minute." Rachel said in between kisses.

Santana pulled her hands out from the girls shirt and looked over the clock. "We've got time, beside; I owe you a couple, don't I?"

With that, she gently pushed the smaller girl to lie down on the bench. Hovering above her she slipped her leg in between her legs and she run her hands over her breasts above the shirt while kissing her deeply. Pinching the girl's nipples over the fabric and pushed her leg harder into the singer, Rachel responded by jerking her hips up to get more friction and wrapped her arms around the taller brunette. Santana leaned down and started sucking on Rachel's pulse point, as she pushed harder into the girl beneath her.

"Oh god, Santana, make me come." Rachel moaned out.

Santana lifted her head and looked into Rachel's eyes and smirked at her. She pulled away, causing Rachel to whimper at the loss of contact, but was soon forgotten when she felt her skirt that she was wearing being pulled up, and her panties being taken off. As Rachel lifted her head to see what Santana was going to do, she saw Santana kiss each of her inner thighs as she spread them apart. The feeling of what was about to come had Rachel tilt her head back, waiting in anticipation. The next thing she knew, she felt a tongue lick up her slit, long and slow.

As Santana held down Rachel by placing a hand across her hips to keep her still, Santana continued to tease Rachel by running her tongue all over her folds, and around her opening.

"Please, Santana, don't tease me." Rachel said as she grabbed a fistful of her hair and pushed her head into her harder.

Santana flicked her clit with the tip of her tongue before moving down to her opening and slipped it inside her. Darting it in and out like a thirsty dog. She loved the taste of the diva and couldn't get enough, and with Rachel's heavy breathing she knew the girl was getting closer. She then brought her mouth to her clit and wrapped her lips around the bud and sucked on it hard, while she brought up her free hand and placed two fingers at her opening, teasing her entrance. As she slipped her fingers inside her, her tongue ran circles around her clit. She pumped her fingers in and out hard and fast, curling her fingers as they slid out.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, Santana, I'm so close. Keep going." Rachel cried out.

Santana knew what to do to send her off the edge, as she pumped her fingers in and out harder and faster. She clamped her mouth over her clit, and lightly grazed her teeth across it before biting it not to hard (the way she liked it). "Ohhhhh fuuuuuck." Rachel screamed out as she a came completely undone around the taller girl's fingers.

Before Rachel had time to recover, Santana heard slight clearing of a throat, and looked up to see Brittany. Santana's eyes widen as she quickly pulls Rachel's skirt down to cover her up and sit up.

"B, I can explain." Panic is shown in her voice.

Rachel who was coming down from her high didn't notice Brittany, but hearing Santana mention her she quickly recovered and sat up.

"We finished 15 minutes early." Brittany explained why she was there. Rachel blushed and was unable to say anything as her jaw was slack. Brittany giggled at the sight. "You're quiet Rachel. Is that because you're still trying to catch your breath from having that? I get like that sometimes. Unable to speak after sexy time." Rachel didn't think it was possible to blush more than she already was, but she did.

"B?" Santana looked at her confused.

"Yes S?" Brittany turned her gaze to Santana with a smile on her face.

"You're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset? That was hot." Brittany seemed a little too delighted about it. "Oh, can I play too?" She bounced up and down while clapping her hands.

"What! B. No." Santana's eyes widen at her best friend's reaction.

"Why not?" Brittany pouted at the answer.

"Cause this isn't playing around." Santana suddenly feeling nervous about what she is about to say. "I'm dating her, B."

Brittany's face crunched up in confusion. "But sex isn't dating."

Santana sighed. "Not always. When you date someone, there is sex." Brittany still looking confused, she tried a more simply way of explaining. "Sometimes sex isn't dating, but dating is sex."

Rachel huffed in this, and when Santana glanced her way, she saw the glare she was getting. "Babe, you know what I mean, I'm trying to explain it to B here."

Rachel sighed. "Fine." She turned to Brittany to help explain this situation. "Brittany, well for a while we were having sex but not dating, we decided to change it to make it dating with sex." Trying to keep it as simple as possible.

"Wait, how long have you been having sexy time? How long have you been dating with sexy time?"

Rachel and Santana share a look of concern before Santana responded. "Four month, but we only decided to date yesterday. We wanted you to be the first to know about us."

"After our parents of course." Rachel added.

"Yea, after them. You mean so much to me, and I love Rachel, and I want you to be okay with us. You're my best friend, and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about her for the last few months. I was worried that yo-"

"Wait, you love her?" Brittany interrupted. "How long have you loved her?"

Santana looked over to Rachel and blushed a little. "Umm, about two and a half months" She hadn't actually told Rachel how long it's been.

"Wait, what?" Rachel shocked at the revelation.

Before Santana can explain Brittany interrupted again. "So that's why you didn't want sexy time with me when I broke up with Steven two months ago?" Santana nodded.

"Wait, what?" Rachel repeated. "I know you said you didn't have sex with Brittany while we were, but I thought it was because she didn't want it. So you're telling me you actually turned her down because you loved me at the time?"

Santana nodded and gave a shy smile as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and lightly kissed her lips. "It felt like I was cheating, even though we weren't actually together, because my heart belonged to you." Rachel smiled as her heart swelled in her chest and kissed her again and holding her closer to her.

"Awwww. You two are so in love. So cute." Brittany bounces over to them and wraps them both in a big hug.

"So I take it you're okay with us then?" Santana laughed in the hug. Brittany nodded enthusiast.

"Just one question." Santana nodded for her to continue. "Can I watch you guys again? Oh wait, can I join you? Cause seriously, you guys are hot." Brittany said causing the girls to laugh and rolling their eyes.

Thursday rolled around, and it was time for Glee. Santana and Rachel said it was best to come out to the group all at once so they've waited til then. Everyone was in the choir room except for Santana and Mr. Schuester. Rachel was at the piano sorting through today's sheet music, while the rest were in their seats.

"I think I'm going to go for it today." Finn spoke up.

"Go for what today?" Tina asked.

"Rachel. I'm just going to go up there, kiss her, and then ask her out. Yep, I'm going to do it."

"Santana wouldn't like that." Brittany interrupted.

"Why? We never really dated, what we had was only a onetime thing." Finn replied as he stood up and walked over towards Rachel before Brittany could say another word.

"Hey, Rach."

Rachel jumped a little, surprised by the sudden appearance. She turned to face him.

"Hey, Finn."

"What ya doing?"

"Just sorting out our music for today, I think you'll really like th-"

Rachel was cut off with Finn's lips pressed up against hers, his arms wrapped around her waist pinning her against the piano so she is unable to pull back from his embrace.

"What the hell?" A rather pissed off Santana walks in seeing this display in front of her. She storms over to Finn and grabs him by the back of his collar and drags him to the ground.

"What the fuck are you doing kissing my girlfriend?" Her fists are clenching tightly by her sides.

"Girlfriend? What are you talking about?" His dumbfounded expression clearly shows he is not following.

"You heard me. Girl-friend." Saying the word girlfriend slowly so he could understand it more clearly.

"Rachel, what is she talking about?" He still seems completely lost, and misses the rage that forms from the Latina as he addresses Rachel right in front of her. She goes to leap at him and punches him in the chest, but before she can get another swing in, she is being pulled back by Rachel and Brittany.

"Let me go." She growls, not really noticing who it is that's holding her back from beating the living day lights out of Finn.

"Santana, calm down. He didn't know." Rachel tried to calm down her girlfriend, trying to defend his action, even if she didn't approve of them.

"I don't care. No one touches my girlfriend and gets away with it, even if he didn't know he wasn't supposed to touch you." She lunges at him again, only to be caught in a death grip by Brittany and Rachel once again. Rachel wraps her arms around the feisty Latina, hoping it would calm her down more. After a few moments it seems to work.

Finn stood up and kept an eye on Santana, preparing for her next attack. While the rest of the group just sat there watching the whole display in front of them unfold, unable to say anything in response. Once Santana calmed down, the silence was broken.

"So you really are like together together?" Tina spoke up first.

"Yea, they are. Aren't they adorable?" Brittany answered for them. Santana turned and gave her a scowl at the mention of them being adorable. The girls scanned the room to study the faces in the group. Matt and Puck seem to be undressing them with their eyes, while Mercedes and Artie seem indifferent, Tina and Mike seems curious, Finn still seems confused on the whole situation, Kurt seems delighted, but his face turns to confusion after a few moments, while Quinn's expression was unreadable by either girls.

"No shit. Can I watch?" Puck asked the girls. "Hell, can I join?" Matt nodded.

Both girls turned to him to give him a death glare.

"I want to join first. You two are really hot when you have sexy time." Brittany was oblivious to their reaction to Puck.

"No way. You got to watch them go at it?" Puck's jaw dropped and the mere thought of them going at it. Rachel hid her blushing face in Santana's neck.

"It was an accident." Santana said in their defence.

"I thought you hated her?" Tina asked Santana gesturing towards Rachel.

"Yea. It was only just last week that you laughed at Rachel when she got tripped by Karosfsky." Mike added, trying to understand what is going on.

"I wasn't laughing at her. I was trying to hide back my grin when I saw that she was wearing the underwear I bought for her." Santana scowled at him but replied anyway, clearly not embarrassed by this turn of events.

"Santana!" Rachel yelled. "They do not need to know about my underwear, thank you very much." She let go of her girlfriend and crossed her arms over her chest in a huff.

"Well, I for one, am glad that I'm not the only gay one in this group. Though I will not understand of all the people you could have ended up with, you choose to be with someone that can't dress appropriately and can drive you up the wall." Kurt interrupted.

"Hey, watch it homo. That's my girlfriend you're talking about there." Santana growled.

"Santana! Don't call him a homo, especially when you just mentioned that you have a girlfriend in that same sentence. Really, do you even listen to yourself?" Rachel placed her hands on her hips.

"So like, does this mean you wouldn't want to go out sometime?" Finn finally spoke up. Santana stomped off towards him with her fists clenched ready to punch his lights out. He flinched, but was glad when Quinn stood up to block her path, so Brittany and Rachel can once again catch up to pull her back.

"You got some nerve bigfoot. Don't think your giant feet and freakish height will stop me from kicking your ass if you come near my girlfriend again."

Just then Mr. Schuester walks in with his briefcase and stops abruptly seeing how he clearly walked in on something.

"What's going on here?" Taking notice on how Santana was being held back from pouncing on someone.

"Nothing Mr. Schue." Artie answered the teacher on behalf of the group.

"It's not nothing. Frankenteen here was kissing my girlfriend and I'm simply going to show him how that is a very bad idea with my foot up his ass." Santana growled, not looking anywhere by at Finn.

"Santana, sit down. There will be no violence. That's not how we deal with things. And Finn, if Brittany is dating Santana, you should know better than to kiss a taken girl." Mr. Schue kept up his authority tone, but everyone just simply giggled at him until his face turned to confusion.

"Mr. Schue, it wasn't Brittany that he kissed, it was Rachel." Artie spoke on behalf of the group again.

"Rachel? But doesn't that mean...oh." He trailed on mid sentence until the realisation hit him. Too stunned to say anything else, he tried to ignore the drama in the room and get the rehearsal moving along. Everyone took their seats and tried to pretend that it was just another glee practice, with the exception of Santana glaring at Finn every now and then.

* * *

Well you asked for it. So here is the sequeal. I have plenty of more adventures for these two, so if you guys are still wanting more let me know. R&R please. :)


End file.
